Death Note Challenge
by xXforsaken0369Xx
Summary: The DN characters have an epic battle to see who is number one! /Mello: I'm number one!/ Mello! Sit down and be quiet! They will have mulitple tasks. /Ryuk: Interesting, hyuk./ You know what! Just read the dang story! I don't want to be interupted again!
1. Intro and Teams

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I wish I did... but sadly I don't... On the other hand, I do own Kiari, and my friend, LarvaxMiyu31 owns Glow. (And YES! I have permission to use Glow... for crying out loud, LarvaxMiyu31 is sitting next to me as I type!)

Rem: Welcome and hello to the first Death Note Olympics! Where your favorite Death Note characters do challenges and see who really is number one!

Mello: Everyone is going down! I will do anything to be number one!

Kiari: Mello… calm down…

Glow: Why are you so… calm?

Kiari: I took my meds… (huge smile)

Rem: ANYWAY! There are going to be four teams of five. There's team Whammy, team Kira, team OMG-I-MET-_THE_-L, and team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT. Time to introduce the teams! When I call you're name, please come up. First on the Whammy is... Mello!

Mello: Oh, yeah! I'm number one! (does a little happy dance, and walks up) Uh-huh! WOOT!

Rem: Next is... Near!

Mello: (still happy dancing) Oh! Yeah! Near's number two! And he's on my team! (stops dancing) _Near's_ on _my_ team?! (sad face)

Near: (twirling his hair... ignoring the drama king, while walking up)

Rem: Okay... next is L!

L: (walks up)

Misa: Hehe! Look! L, M, N! We need an O and P!

Mello, Near, L: (sweat drop)

Rem: Next is... Glow!

Glow: (walks up) YAY! I'm with my brother!

Rem: Anyway last on team Whammy is... Matt!

Matt: (looks up from game) Huh? Me?

Kiari: Get your ass up there, Matty-boy! (pushes Matt)

Glow: That wasn't nice!

Kiari: Heh... sorry!

Rem: Next is team Kira.

Ryuk: (walks in, eating an apple) Rem! Did you start without me, hyuk?

Rem: Um... no?

Ryuk: Let me announce the next team.

Rem: Fine... we're on team Kira.

Ryuk: Hyuk, this is going to be interesting. First is Light.

Glow: Of course, KIRA!

Light: (ignoring as he walks confidently to his place)

Ryuk: Next is... Mikami!

Mikami: (straightens tie and walks next to God-- I mean Light)

Ryuk: Next two are Misa and Takada, hyuk. This is going to be _very_ interesting...

Misa: (to Takada) Misa-Misa is going to hurt you!

Takada: Oh, please. You're obviously the inferior one. (walks next to Light)

Misa: (infuriated, knocks Mikami out of the way and stands next to Light)

Ryuk: Last is... Kiari!

Mello and Glow: HUH?!

Kiari: (calmly walks up)

Glow: Why are you on team _Kira_?! You went to the Whammy house!

Kiari: Two things. One, I'm not against Kira... but yet again... I'm not a supporter... never mind! Next, note my name. Take out the last "i", then switch the "a" and the "r". What does that spell?

Mello: ... (counts on his fingers) OMG! KIRA!

Kiari: Good Mello! (throws a piece of chocolate)

Mello: (catches the chocolate in his mouth) Yum! I'm a good boy!

Rem: Now, moving on to team OMG-I-Met-_The_-L. First is... Matsuda!

Matsuda: (goofy grin) YAY! (walks up)

Rem: Next is... Aizawa!

Aizawa: (calmly walks up)

Rem: Then it's... Mogi!

Mogi: (walks up)

Glow: Why not just call it "Team Task Force"?

Ryuk: Just wait, hyuk.

Rem: Next is... Wedy! ...wait... where's Wedy?

Wedy: (jumps off roof) Here! (joins the others)

Rem: O... kay... Last is... Naomi Misora!

Naomi: I haven't met L.

L: Sure you have! You give good hugs! (A/N: You have to read "Death Note- Another Note, The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases" to understand who Beyond Birthday is, and about L's comment)

Naomi: O.O Uh... Okay...

Rem: Okay, so while Ms. Misora tries to make sense of all this, Ryuk, please tell us the last team.

Ryuk: Can I have an apple afterward?

Rem: NO!

Ryuk: T.T You're mean!

Rem: Fine... you can have an apple... just announce the last team.

Ryuk: First on Team Just-Randomly-Picked-For-The-Heck-Of-It is... Beyond Birthday!

Beyond Birthday: (walks up with jam in his hands)

Kiari: OMG! BB! I LURVE YOU!

BB, Mello, Light, Mikami, Glow, L: O.O Wha-?

Kiari: Just kidding! (smiles)

Ryuk: Anyway! Next is... Raye!

Raye: (walks up)

Glow: Funny... he was one of the first people dead...

Ryuk: Next is... Higuchi

Higuchi: I SHOULD BE ON TEAM KIRA!

Kiari: Only smart people are allowed on Team Kira.

Takada: Kiari, don't forget... Misa's on our team.

Misa: Why, you little- (attacks Takada)

Rem: Break it up you two!

Kiari: (breaks up cat-fight) If you want to win, you have to get along!

Ryuk: Hyuk, interesting... The last two people are... Gevanni and Halle!

Kiari: Figures... two people from the "Special Persons Konservatory"...

Near: "Conservatory" is spelt with a "c".

Kiari: They spell it with a "k" because they're special! DUH!

Near, Gevanni, Halle: (sweat drop)

Glow: HEY! That's my joke!

Kiari: You steal all of my jokes! I finally get REVENGE! MUHAHAHA!

Rem: Okay! That's all the teams.

Ryuk: How do you like you teams?

Mello: (raises hand) Can I trade Near for Kiari?

Rem: No!

Mello: T.T

Ryuk: This is going to be interesting, hyuk.

Rem: Well, contestants, come back tomorrow with everything you will ever need! Until then... HASTA LA VISTA!

Glow: I ALWAYS have the last word... and I took French! Why can't it be "Au revoir"?

Kiari: YOU SHALL NOT HAVE ZE LAST WORD!

Glow: ...You took Spanish...

Kiari: That's why it should be "hasta la vista"!

Ryuk: Interesting, the French vs. Spanish war, hyuk.

Rem: OKAY! Then hasta la vista and au revoir! Are you guys happy?!

Kiari, Glow: NO!

Rem: Fine! Just come here tomorrow and be ready! Readers, review! Or else!

Ryuk: Or else what, hyuk?

Rem: Or L will die again! MUHAHA... HA!

TBC


	2. Cabins

**DEATH NOTE CHALLENGE! CHAPTER TWO!**

Rem: Welcome to the second day of the Death Note Challenge!

Misa: Where should Misa-Misa put her stuff?

Kiari: Um... Misa... you're not carrying anything...

Matusda, Mogi, Aizawa: (holding up tons of suitcases)

Rem: (sweat drop) heh... I think I should assign you your cabin before we do today's challenge...

Higuchi: YOU THINK?!

Rem: Uh... yeah... There's a total of 10 cabins. 3 of the cabins are only for girls, 6 of the cabins are only for guys.

Matsuda: Wait! Isn't that only 9 cabins?

Kiari: Great, Matsuda! You can count! (pats Matsuda on the head) Good job, good job.

Mello: (jealous) Hey! What about me?!

Kiari: You can count too. (pats Mello on the head)

Ryuk: Anyway, hyuk, that last cabin is going to be a guy and a girl.

Glow: EWWE! You know what can happen!

Ryuk: That just makes it... interesting.

Misa: Pervert!

Rem: (sweat drop) Okay! Let's start with the girl's cabins... In cabin number one... Mello and Misa

Mello: WHAT?!?!?!

Misa: Yay! Misa's in a cabin with Mello-chan!

Mello: I'M A GUY!

Light: Could've fooled me...

Mello: WHY, I OUGHT TA--

Rem: No fighting! Yet... I guess that was the girl/guy cabin...

Ryuk: Hyuk, I thought that was Naomi and Takada...

Naomi, Takada: Wha-?

Rem: (sweat drop) Well... since you gave it away... In cabin two, Naomi and Takada.

Naomi: Ryuk, what did you mean by "I thought that was Naomi and Takada"?

Takada: We're both girls.

Ryuk: Hyuk, well, Takada... You're looks resembles a guy.

Takada: WHAT?!?!?! YOU KNOW I AM DATING LIGHT-KUN! WOULDN'T THAT SHOW YOU THAT I AM IN FACT A GIRL?!?!

Ryuk: I thought you were just a pretty guy.

Mikami: (holding back a enraged Takada)

Ryuk: This is interesting, hyuk.

Rem: Next for the girl's cabin is Halle and Wedy.

Halle: Okay...

Wedy: This might work out.

L: I'm guessing that Glow and Kiari are in cabin four?

Higuchi: WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!

BB: It's because they're the last girls not in a cabin.

Rem: Yes... Glow and Kiari in cabin four.

Glow: YAY! BFF! (hugs Kiari)

Kiari: Get... her... off... can't... breathe...

Glow: WHOOPS! Sorry...

Kiari: (sings a little) You take the breath right out of me!

Raye: And left a hole where my heart should be?

Kiari: Not really... She just hugged me too tight!

Rem: MOVING ON! In cabin five is Aizawa and Gevanni.

Aizawa: Okay... Not so bad...

Rem: In cabin six is Light and Higuchi.

Mikami: KAMI! Don't leave me!

Light: I'm going to share a cabin with this loud idiot?

Higuchi: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOUD IDIOT?! MIND YOU, I WAS KIRA!

Light: And how far did you go? A few weeks?

Higuchi: AT LEAST I WASN'T SHOT!

Misa: At least Light-kun didn't have a heart attack!

Ryuk: Hyuk, actually...

Glow, Kiari: (sings) Don't have a heart attack, don't have a heart attack. But I won't stop you!

BB: That was... random...

Rem: In cabin seven there is... Near and Matsuda.

Near: Welcome aboard, Matsuda.

Matsuda: "Aboard"? We're not on a ship!

Near: (sweat drop)

Rem: Next is... Mikami and Mogi.

Misa: Hehehe! M and M!

Kiari: Misa... You do know that "Mello" and "Misa" also both start with a "M", right?

Misa: REALLY?! Misa-Misa didn't know that!

Rem: In cabin nine is Matt and Raye.

Matt: I'm in a cabin with this serious dude?

Raye: I'm a guy... not a dude...

Matt: (twitch)

Rem: So that leaves L and Beyond Birthday in cabin ten

BB: This will be... very interesting.

L: ...Murderer...

Glow: Talk about awkward!

Mogi: How are we going to tell them apart?

BB: ...I have really dark brown hair, he has black.

Aizawa: Sorry, I can't see the difference.

Kiari: I have a solution!

Glow: What is it?

Kiari: So... L... Can I have your laundry?

L: What?

Kiari: You heard me!

L: Um... okay? (hands Kiari his suitcase)

Kiari: (takes out all of his white shirts) I'll be back... (leaves)

Ryuk: Hyuk, do you like your cabins as much as your teams?

Mello: I'M WITH A GIRL!

Glow: You probably wouldn't mind if it was Kiari!

Mello: (slight blush) IT WOULD MAKE NO DIFFERENCE!

Glow: Right...

Kiari: (comes back)

Matt: That was quick.

L: What did you do?

Kiari: ...your laundry...

L: Okay... what did you do with my laundry?

Kiari: I washed it...

L: Anything else?

Kiari: Um... no?

Glow: It's not purple is it?

Kiari: No...

Glow: Well then, what?

Kiari: Whoops! Did I accidentally, non-intentionally, drop a red sock in that?

L: ...WHY DIDN'T YOU DROP A BLUE SOCK?!

Kiari: I don't know... I don't even know where I got the sock...

L: ...?!?!?!

Glow: Oh! Kiari, did I mention we were just talking about you?

Mello: NO WE WEREN'T!

Kiari: Um... no, you didn't tell me... but what were you talking about?

Mello: LOOKY! ISN'T THE SKY SO BLUE?!

Glow: Only about how Mello is madly in l-- (gets strangled by Mello)

Mello: LOVE WITH CHOCOLATE! HAHAHA! That's it...

Glow: (murmers behind Mello's hands)

Matt: Huh? What did she say?

Kiari: She said, "Mello, get your chocolate-stained hands off of me."

Mello: Oh... fine... (removes hands)

Glow: (breathes heavily) As I was saying!

Mello: Did I mention that Glow's madly in love with Ma-- (gets strangled by Glow)

Glow: Matter! I love that sh*t! Solids, liquids! And my favorite, GAS!

Everyone (except Light... he has no sense of humor): (ROTFLOL!!!)

Rem: (In Indian accent) SILENCE! ...I kill you...

Kiari: Hehehe... Is that Walter?! HE SCARES THE CRAP OUT OF ME! (makes fake fart)

Everyone (even Light! O.O): (BREAKS DOWN LAUGHING)

Ryuk: Hyuk, they're like little children... interesting...

Kiari: I like little boys...

Hani (my friend): (randomly comes in) STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!

Kiari: ...I was being sarcastic...

Michael Jackson: (also randomly comes in and shakes Kiari's hand) Welcome to the club!

Hani: O.O (leaves)

Michael Jackson: Would any of you, by any chance, have a little brother?

Everyone: (shakes head, no)

Mello: No very little boys, but you can take Near! He's... short and young!

Michael Jackson: Okay! (tries to take Near)

Rem: Sorry, but we need him for the challenge.

Michael Jackson: Aw...

Ryuk: Hyuk, you can have him once he's voted off.

Michael Jackson: DEAL! (leaves)

BB: That was... weird...

Rem: Before you leave, I also want to add that there are two lounges; one for girls, one for guys.

Matt: What about Mello?!

Kiari: MATT! YOU'RE SO MEAN! (fake cries)

Glow: Matt. You made Kiari cry!

Matt: I was just kidding.

Kiari: WAAA! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE MELLO'S FRIEND!

Matt: I have more friends than Mello.

Glow: Like who?

Matt: Like... you!

Glow: YUP! Buddies! ...just buddies! NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS!

Rem: Okay! So go to your cabins, and we'll meet later for your first real challenge!

Everyone: (nods and leaves)

**CABIN ONE **(Mello and Misa)

Misa: (walks in) Misa-Misa thanks Mello for helping with Misa's stuff!

Mello: (struggling with the suitcases) Yeah... whatever... (drops everything)

Misa: Now, can Misa-Misa do Mello's hair?!

Mello: ...no...

Misa: WHY NOT?!

Mello: I'm a guy... how many times do I have to say that?

Misa: MELLO-CHAN'S A GUY?!

Mello: It's Mello-KUN to you!

Misa: Misa-Misa doesn't get it...

Mello: If they were going to put me in a cabin with a girl, why not someone, I don't know... smart?!

Misa: Mello-chan is mean!

Mello: (sweat drop)

**CABIN TWO **(Naomi and Takada)

Naomi, Takada: (silently unpacking)

Takada: So... how do you feel about Kira?

Naomi: I hate him.

Takada: I'm dating him.

Naomi: You're a b*tch

Takada: NO, YOU'RE A B*TCH!

Naomi: Nope... you're a b*tch.

Takada: I'm not the b*tch here!

(This b*tch-calling goes on for about... 6 hours...)

**CABIN THREE**(Halle and Wedy)

Halle, Wedy: (putting clothes away)

Halle: So, you met _the_ L?

Wedy: Yup.

Halle: Lucky mother-...

Wedy: Huh?

Halle: Nothing...

Wedy: You know, (in country accent) This cabin ain't big enough for two blondes.

Halle: What?

Wedy: (still in country accent) You heard me!

(okay... this is both weird AND boring...)

**CABIN FOUR **(Kiari and Glow)

Kiari: (messily putting things away)

Glow: (putting things away randomly)

Kiari: Hey... you know what we need?

Glow: What?

Kiari: FLYING AWKWARD LIZARD CHICKENS! Whoops... I mean music...

Glow: H*ll yeah! (turns on the Barney theme) YEAH! ROCK ON!

Kiari: SO HARDCORE! ...no... (turns on Silverstein) This is more like it!

Glow: I WAS JOKING!

Kiari: I know! Damn... why can't you sense the sarcasm in my seriousness.

Glow, Kiari: (packs stuff and dances weirdly)

(Yeah... so they danced and listened to music until Ryuk came in and complained about the noise... damn shinigami...)

**CABIN FIVE **(Aizawa and Gevanni)

Aizawa, Gevanni: (neatly putting everything in it's spot... how boring...)

Gevanni: So... you... and you're wife... (does the "more nurses"... you know, the dance move guys use when they mean "f*ck me"... yeah, I'm going to call it the "more nurses")

Aizawa: You pervert.

Gevanni: Well, you had to make your kids somehow! How was she?

Aizawa: (b*tch slaps Gevanni) What do you do all day? Watch porno?

Gevanni: I wish...

(Okay... Gevanni was being REALLY perverted, so both of them decided to be silent)

**CABIN SIX **(Light and Higuchi)

Light: (putting away his clothes)

Higuchi: (laying on his bed, his stuff tossed on him) I CAN'T TAKE THE SILENCE!

Light: Then listen to some music...

Higuchi: WHY DON'T YOU TALK TO ME?!

Light: I enjoy _intelligent_ conversations.

Higuchi: WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?!

Light: You don't get it? You really _are_ an idiot.

Higuchi: YOU'RE MEAN, KIRA!

Light: (sarcastically) No way, killers are mean?

Higuchi: SHUT UP!

(Light stayed silent to annoy Higuchi, who was being his loud self.)

**CABIN SEVEN **(Near and Matsuda)

Near: (sitting in his regular position)

Matsuda: (putting his stuff away, but then accidentally drops something) Heh! Whoops!

Near: How clutzy of you.

Matsuda: That's not very nice.

Near: Do I look like I care?

Matsuda: You know Near, I hope Michael Jackson rapes you!

Near: He won't get to me. I won't ever be voted off.

Matsuda: Talk about conceited.

Near: I'm too smart to be voted off, and I have many fangirls that would _hate_ to see me off.

Matsuda: ...I have fangirls...

Near: Yeah, your family.

(Near was being so hurtful, so Matsuda stayed quiet...)

**CABIN EIGHT **(Mikami and Mogi)

Mikami, Mogi: (putting stuff away... like everyone,,, how boring...)

Mogi: So... Nice weather we're having.

Mikami: ...It's raining...

(Outside: Mello is on the roof of Mikami/Mogi's cabin... um... let's just say the rain is fairly yellow...)

Mogi: Yeah... rain...

Mikami: ...

Mogi: Yeah! So... how's life?

Mikami: ...do you really want to know?

Mogi: I'm trying to start a conversation!

Mikami: ...I don't like small-talk...

Mogi: How about big-talk?

Mikami: ...(whispers) sakujo...

Mogi: HUH?

Mikami: ...what?

Mogi: Um... NOTHING!

(How... awkward... let's move on to a different cabin!)

**CABIN NINE **(Matt and Raye)

Matt: (playing his PSP)

Raye: (neatly putting his sh*t away... I got tired of saying "stuff" and "clothes"... it's now "sh*t)

Matt: Damn! I died!

Raye: It's only in a video game.

Matt: Just a game?! GASP!

Raye: You're so immature...

Matt: YOU'RE SO FREAKING OLD!

Raye: ...how did you get into the Whammy's again? You seem to be more stupid than Misa-Misa

Matt: HEY! YOU DON'T **KNOW**ME!! HOW DAAARE YOUUU?!

Raye: ...wow... seriously... WOW

Matt: Meanie-butt!

(Yeah... this went on for... I don't know how long... probably until someone came in with duct-tape! ...hopefully...)

**CABIN TEN **(L and Beyond Birthday)

L: (sitting in a chair, thinking)

BB: (eating jam) Hey, L...

L: Huh?

BB: I'm going to make a peanut butter and jam sandwich... you want one?

L: Sure... but what kind of jam?

BB: Grape... the best jam there is

L: No... it's strawberry...

BB: Grape.

L: Strawberry.

BB: GRAPE.

L: STRAWBERRY.

BB: GRAPE!

L: STRAWBERRY!

BB: GRAPE! GRAPE! GRAPE!

L: GRAPE!

BB: STRAWBERRY!

L: Glad you see it my way! Now make the sandwiches, please.

BB: ...damn...

(Now wasn't that interesting?!)

* * *

xXforsaken0369Xx: Jeez... long chapter... I promise to make more long chapters! YAY! Anyway... In later chapters I might also put what the characters think about the chapter... Great idea, huh?! It's SOO original! ANYWAY! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Silverstein, the Barney song, Death Note, Michael Jackson, Hani, Achmed the dead terrorist, or for that matter... Glow... she's my friend's character... BUT I HAVE PERMISSION!! YAYYY!!

Also, if you want to see the "more nurses" dance, go to youtube and type in "Death Note Humping Dance" or "Boxman's Girlfriend", the dance would be in seconds 1:29-1:32


	3. Challenge: Canoeing

**DEATH NOTE CHALLENGE! CHAPTER THREE! (CANOEING!)**

Rem: Welcome one and all to our first **real **challenge! You will get with your teams and get ready to get wet. Today's challenge is canoeing!

Ryuk: This is going to be very interesting, hyuk.

Rem: You will have to choose a total of three people to be in the boat; two to row and one person to sit there.

Halle: What's the point of the third person?

Ryuk: To weigh down the boat, hyuk, interesting.

**TEAM WHAMMY**

L: So who's going to row?

Matt: It only makes sense to have the strongest people row.

Mello: I'LL ROW!

Glow: Okay, so it should be Mello and Matt.

Mello: YAY!

Glow: And Near should be the one to just sit there.

Mello: WHAT?! WHY?!

L: Think about it, Near weighs the least.

Mello: Why not Glow?

Glow: I don't **feel** like it!

Mello: You lazy bum!

Glow: Thank you!

Mello: (sweat drop)

L: So it's decided, Mello and Matt will row and Near will sit.

Everyone else: (nods heads)

**TEAM KIRA**

Kiari: So we need a trustworthy, strong person in the back and the strongest person in the front. We should also have a light-weight (A/N: hehehe... _Light_-weight) person, who can take charge and isn't afraid to get wet and/or hit with a paddle.

Misa: (stunned) Um... how does Kiari-chan know all of this?

Kiari (in a Misa-mocking-tone) Kiari-chan is smarticle!

Takada: (makes a please-be-serious look)

Kiari: I've been to Maine... You learn things... the hard way... ouch...

Light: Okay, so, Kiari, who will row?

Kiari: Mikami is the strongest, so he should be in the front. Also, I think I should be in the back.

Misa: But Light-kun is strong and trustworthy!

Kiari: Trustworthy? Don't make me laugh! HA!

Misa: But Kiari-chan just laughed.

Kiari: (sweat drop)

Light: (whispers to Kiari) I thought you were a supporter...

Kiari: (whispers back) I am, I love you like a brother, but I wouldn't trust you with a secret.

Light: (whispers) Mean.

Kiari: Anyway! How about Takada sits in the middle?

Takada: Why me?

Kiari: You're more (cough) smart (cough) than Misa and you probably don't mind getting a little wet... possibly...

Light: Why don't I go?

Kiari: Because you weight more than Takada or Misa.

Light: But I'm also the most intelligent, I'm willing to get wet, **and** I'm good at giving orders.

Kiari: (whispers) freaking over-achiever... (talking) If you really want to go, then fine.

Mikami: So, God's coming with us?

Kiari: KAMI'S COMING WITH! WOOT!

**TEAM OMG-I-MET-THE-L**

Naomi: I already have a plan!

Matsuda: What?

Naomi: Mogi and Aizawa row and Wedy will just sit there and give orders.

Wedy: (shocked) You figured that out so quick...

Naomi: (points to head) I gots kidney!

Mogi: Okay, and Aizawa will be in the back.

Matsuda: Wow... that was fast... (confused look) What should we do to pass the time?

Aizawa: Um... wait?

Matsuda: Let's play... UNO!

Naomi: Uh... Why not? (gets out cards)

Everyone else: (shrugs and plays "uno")

**TEAM JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT**

Halle: So who's doing what?

BB: I might not look like like it, but I'm pretty strong.

Halle: Okay, so you and Gevanni can row.

Gevanni: Why me?

Halle: Because you're hot- I mean! Um... smart and strong... heh, heh.

Higuchi: AND I SHOULD SIT THERE AND GIVE ORDERS!

Raye: But both Halle and myself weigh less than you...

Higuchi: BUT I'M GOOD AT YELLING!

BB: Just what we need... an idiot yelling at us the whole time...

Higuchi: HEY! DON'T MAKE ME RAISE MY VOICE!

Halle: Whatever, let's let him go this one time...

Rem: Okay contestants! The goal is to canoe to that side of the lake (points) and back (points) Now, get into your canoe.

Matsuda: How do we know which one is ours?

Ryuk: It has your team name on it, hyuk.

Matsuda: Hehehe... I knew that!

All team: (go into correct canoe... these people are **smart**!)

_!!Trash Talking!!_

Kiari: (to Mello) So, you're on the back of the bus too? Hmph! We're so abused!

Mello: Tell me about it; Near's going to be telling Matt and me what to do.

Kiari: Use this! (takes out duct tape) Works like a charm! (smiles)

Mello: (takes duct tape) Thanks!

-- -- --

Light: (to Near) Well, Near, looks like I'm going to win.

Near: No, you're just a murderer and good always triumphs over evil.

Kiari: (interupting) Yeah, but when you think about it, Light won a majority of the obstacles in his way... Technically, he won in numbers.

Near: But in the end, evil **did** lose.

Kiari: You're just mad because Light's so much hotter than you.

Light: O.O

Near: (rolls eyes, twirling hair)

Kiari: (whispers to Light) I was just kidding, but hey! That got him to stop talking!

-- -- --

Higuchi: (to B.B.) YO MAMA'S SO FAT, SHE'S FAT!

B.B.: I'm on your team, idiot.

Higuchi: (To Gevanni) YO MAMA'S SO UGLY, SHE'S UGLY!

Gevanni: I'm also on your team.

Higuchi: (turns to Halle)

B.B.: She's on our team.

Higuchi: (turns to Raye)

Gevanni: Also on our team.

Higuchi: (turns to Glow)

B.B.: Cool, don't make fun of her.

Higuchi: (turns to Kiari)

Gevanni: Competition, go ahead.

Higuchi: KIARI! YOU'RE A BITCH!

Kiari: No, I'm a pimp, and Mello's my bitch.

Mello: Nice to know... (seductive) Then I'll see you later.

Kiari: I'm the pimp! I get to choose what we do!

Mello: Doesn't the bitch get some opportunities?

Kiari: (laughing) Where did you hear that?

Mello: ...Matt...

Kiari: What? Does he have a bitch?

Mello: (looks at Glow, then back) Uh... never mind!

Glow: WHAT?! I HEARD THAT!

Higuchi: (regrets ever talking to Kiari)

-- -- --

Mogi: (to Aizawa) Just because we're all trash-talking, you suck!

Aizawa: We're supposed to trash-talk the other teams...

Mogi: But it's more fun this way!

Aizawa: Okay. By the way, Mogi, you're an idiot!

Mogi: (sobbing) You hurt my feelings!

Wedy: What feelings?

Mogi: That's cold!

Wedy: I know!

-- -- --

Rem: Okay, on your mark, get set... row! hehe, get it? Row! Go! HAHA!

Ryuk: Hyuk, this is interesting, so far Team Kira and Team Whammy are tied at last place. Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L is second place and, surprisingly, Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT is in first.

**TEAM WHAMMY**

Near: (twirling hair) stroke, stroke, stroke, switch.

Mello: (hits Near in the head with the paddle)

Near: ...Ow... stroke, stroke, stroke, switch (ducks head down)

Mello: (takes the paddle out of the water and repeatidly hits Near) DIE!

Near: (unconscious)

Matt: Thanks a lot, Mello! Who's going to call the shots now?

Mello: I will beat Near! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Switch!

Mello, Matt: (brings Team Whammy in first place)

**TEAM KIRA**

Light: Stroke, stroke, stroke, switch,

Kiari: Okay, guys, we're now in last place, and Team Whammy is first! Time for our "secret weapon"!

Light: Huh? What secret weapon?

Kiari: In other words, Mikami, now actually try!

Mikami: (starts paddling with all his strength)

Kiari: (doing a kick-ass job!)

Light: (shocked, but then comes back to reality) Stroke, stroke, stroke, switch.

Kiari: (thinking 'Ugh... My arms are going to hurt like crap')

Mikami: (thinking 'Must... keep... going... for... God... KAMI!')

Team Kira: (quickly catches up and is in first place with Team Whammy next to them)

**TEAM OMG-I-MET-THE-L**

Wedy: (looks at Team Kira) Stroke, stroke, stroke, switch. (doesn't care)

Mogi: (paddling, also not caring...)

Aizawa: (also, paddling... how exciting)

**TEAM JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT**

Higuchi: STROKE! STROKE!

B.B.: (struggling)

Gevanni: (trying to pull the fat load behind him) This was a bad idea.

Higuchi: MAYBE WE WOULD BE FIRST IF SOME PEOPLE WOULD PADDLE FASTER! STROKE! STROKE!

B.B.: You loud idiot, you're the one weighing down the canoe.

Higuchi: WELL! IT SEEMS YOU'RE LESS STRONG THAN YOU SAID!

Gevanni: And it seems you're more fat than I thought.

Higuchi: I HEARD THAT!

Gevanni: Did I mumble?

Higuchi: YOU KNOW WHAT?! (at a very quick pace) STROKE! STROKE! STROKE! SWITCH!

B.B., Gevanni: (going different paces, causing the canoe to go around in circles)

Meanwhile... Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L passes Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT with ease.

**BACK ON LAND**

Ryuk: Hyuk, this is interesting. Team Kira and Team Whammy are tied for first place. Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L in third place, and... what the heck is Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT doing?

Rem: They're going around in circles...

Ryuk: Hyuk, they're screwed.

Misa: Misa-Misa knew her Light-kun would do good!

Takada: You mean my Light.

Misa: NO! LIGHT-KUN BELONGS TO MISA-MISA!

Takada: It's obvious he's only using you.

Naomi: Actually, if you paid attention, you would figure out he doesn't like either of you. He's using you both.

Misa: HOW CAN ANYONE SAY THAT TO MISA-MISA?! LIGHT-KUN LOVES MISA-MISA!

Takada: Naomi, you're just mad that my boyfriend isn't a sexist jerk... or for that matter was stupid enough to be killed by another human being.

Naomi: Whatever...

L: (talking to Glow) Do you think we're going to win?

Glow: I don't know... hey, look. Mello's in charge! You know what that means?

L: No, what?

Glow: I don't know, I was hoping it's something good.

Matsuda: Don't worry, boss. I bet Team Whammy will win it!

Glow: Aren't you supposed to be cheering for your own team?

Matsuda: This is only for fun, and it's not like anyone's getting voted off.

Ryuk: Hyuk, actually...

Rem: I'll explain it later.

Matsuda: ...

Glow, L: (looks at Matsuda, each other, then back at Matsuda)

Matsuda: ...GO TEAM, GO! YOU CAN WIN THIS!

Raye: (talking to Halle)I have a feeling we made a big mistake.

Halle: You think? Our team is going in circles!

Raye: Yeah... weird, I can hear Higuchi's yelling from all the way over here.

Halle: ...I can hear it too... remind me to hurt them later.

Raye: Okay.

**TEAM KIRA AND TEAM WHAMMY**

Kiari: Hola, Mello! Cómo estás?

Mello: Stroke, stroke, stroke, switch.

Kiari: Well! How rude! Won't even answer me!

Mello: Stroke, stroke, stroke, switch.

Kiari: Can you be any meaner?

Matt: Probably!

Kiari: Okay, Mello, if you talk to me, I'll give you some chocolate!

Matt: I think he'd rather have a kiss!

Mikami: (jealous, rows harder)

Light: Stroke, stroke, stroke, switch.

Kiari: Woah, Mikami! You go!

Mikami: (rowing as fast and hard as he can)

Team Kira: (zoom past the finish line)

Misa: Misa-Misa knew Light-kun can do it!

Kiari: It wasn't Light, Mikami and I did all of the work!

Misa: LIGHT-KUN HAD THE HARDEST JOB! YOU KNOW IT!

Kiari: (sarcastic) Yeah, talking is very hard.

Takada: Put that sarcasm away.

Kiari: (kind of pissed)

Mikami: Kiari, are you okay?

Kiari: I strongly dislike Takada.

Mikami: Should I delete her?

Kiari: No, not needed... yet...

Team Whammy: (crosses finish line)

Glow: Yay! Good job guys-- What's Near doing?

Mello: (mad) Sleeping!

L: Woah, Mello, what's wrong with you?

Mello: Nothing! It's not like I came in second again!

Kiari: (puts a hand on Mello's shoulder) You did a good job.

Mello: (roughly takes Kiari's hand and off of his shoulder)

Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L: (slowly makes it pass the finish line)

Matsuda: Yay! Not last! (big, goofy smile)

Rem: Well, it looks like Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT is still in the middle of the lake, spinning around.

Ryuk: Hyuk, someone get them out.

Random dude: (gets in a speed boat and gets the team back on land)

Rem: Okay, so congratulations to Team Kira for coming in first!

Team Whammy fangirls: BOO!

Rem: And good job to Team Whammy for coming in second, and Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L for coming in third.

Ryuk: Hyuk, this is where it gets more interesting.

Rem: Unfortunately, Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT came in last, so someone from their team will be voted off and not be able to participate in later challenges.

Higuchi: WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL US?!

Ryuk: It's funner this way.

Near: (gets up, twirling hair) "funner" isn't a word.

Mello: (calmly goes back to the canoe, gets the paddle, and hits Near again)

Rem: So, contestants, go back to your cabins and decide who you're going to vote off. And for you readers, R&R and please, message xXforsaken0369Xx telling her who** you** would like voted off. Stay tuned for next time on "Death Note Challenge!"

* * *

What do the characters think of today's challenge?

**TEAM WHAMMY**

Mello: I can't believe I got second, AGAIN!

Glow: Oh, please. You should be used to it by now!

Mello: (sweat drop)

Matt: Hehe... it was fun tormenting Mello and Kiari on the canoe!

L: Not much to say...

Near: (still unconscious)

**TEAM KIRA**

Misa: MISA-MISA'S LIGHT-KUN DID A GREAT JOB!

Light: I guess we did a good job.

Takada: Light was the best.

Kiari: Mikami and I did all of the work! And Mikami did a kick-ass job at the end!

Mikami: Yeah, I guess I did.

Kiari: Hell yeah you did! I could kiss you right now! Winning the first challenge! Awesome!

Mikami: (slight blush)

**TEAM OMG-I-MET-THE-L**

Mogi: We did an all right job...

Aizawa: I don't really care.

Wedy: I guess I'm kind of happy, we weren't last.

Matsuda: YAY! NOT LAST!

Naomi: We could've done better, but at least we weren't spinning uncontrollably.

**TEAM JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT**

Raye: We made a terrible mistake letting these people in a boat.

Halle: (trying her hardest not to strangle the Higuchi and B.B.)

Gevanni: We weren't doing that bad, until the idiot over here (points to Higuchi) tried to speed up everything!

Higuchi: I WASN'T THE REASON! YOU'RE JUST NOT AS STRONG AS ME!

B.B.: Yeah, right.

xXforsaken0369Xx: Yeah... well I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R and message me (not review the story saying) who **you**want voted off! Who ends up getting voted off depends on what you, the readers, say and what I personally think will make the story better (and easier to write! xD) So PLEASE!! tell me who you want voted off!!

(Oh! And just thought you should know, there's going to be some couples! There's a two love triangles: Glow, L, and Matt; and Kiari, Mello, and Mikami. Then there are some other random couplings in the middle... why? BECAUSE I WANT TO! hehe...)


	4. First Elimination

**DEATH NOTE CHALLENGE! ELIMINATION!**

Rem: Okay, Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT, come in.

Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT: (walks in the room, which looks a lot like the elimination room from "The Biggest Loser" and sit at the far end of the long table)

Ryuk: Hyuk, since your team lost the challenge, someone on your team will be voted off by the other teams. In a moment, the other teams will come in and show us, and the wonderful readers, who won't be in another challenge.

Higuchi: THIS ISN'T FAIR!

Gevanni: Higuchi... shut your mouth.

Higuchi: I HOPE YOU GET VOTED OFF! YOU'RE MEAN!

B.B.:Maybe if you weren't such an idiot, we wouldn't have to be mean.

Higuchi: BE QUIET! YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING MURDERER!

Halle: Yeah, you're the one to be talking.

Rem: Anyway! Let's bring in the teams!

Team Whammy, Kira, and OMG-I-MET-THE-L: (come in, and sit down in groups)

Rem: Okay, Team Whammy, who did you vote off?

Near: (twirling hair) Well, we voted off this person because they seemed like a threat. This is a competition, right? With that said, Team Whammy voted of... Halle.

Ryuk: Hyuk, that's one vote for Halle.

Halle: Okay...

Rem: Team Kira, who did you vote off?

Light: Well, we voted this person off because he's... well... a waste of our time and air. He's not a challenge to beat and this is a compeititon, right? We want to win it fair and square. (whispers) Also, I want a cabin to myself. (talking) That's why we voted off... Higuchi.

Higuchi: THIS IS COMMUNISM!

Kiari: Wow, "communism..." Big word! Do you know what it means?

Higuchi: YES! I DO!

Kiari: And it means...?

Higuchi: (pause) THIS IS COMMUNISM!

Rem: So that's one vote for Higuchi, it's all up to Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L to decide.

Mogi: We chose this person because... well... he's really annoying... Bye Higuchi.

Higuchi: WHY THE F*** IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME?!

Ryuk: Hyuk, you really have to ask?

Higuchi: I'M NOT LEAVING! I'M THE BEST ONE ON THE TEAM!

Kiari: (whispering to Glow) It's funny, if he _was_ the best, than he would've gotten voted off by all three teams.

Glow: Yeah, actually I also wanted to vote Higuchi off, but Near and L wanted to vote Halle off.

Kiari: What about Matt and Mello?

Glow: Matt was too busy playing his PSP to pay attention and Mello wanted to vote Near off.

Kiari: (laughs) Of course, voting off a member of his own team.

Rem: Okay! So Higuchi, you'll be leaving this game and, instead of going home, you'll be staying at Paradise Cove, where all of the losers--I mean "eliminated contestants" will be staying.

Higuchi: BUT I WANT TO STAY IN THE CHALLENGE!

Ryuk: Hyuk, it seems no one else wants you to stay.

Higuchi: I'LL KILL YOU!

Ryuk: Hyuk, good luck with that.

Rem: Okay, so everyone go back to your cabins and relax. Our next challenge will be soon.

Everyone, except Higuchi: (leaves for cabins)

Higuchi: WHAT DO I DO NOW?!

Rem: Get your stuff, your transportation will be here in a half an hour.

**CABIN ONE (Mello and Misa)**

Misa: Can Misa-Misa braid Mello-chan's hair, now that he's in a good mood?

Mello: NO! AND I'M A GUY! STOP CALLING ME MELLO-CHAN!

Misa: Then what shall Misa-Misa call Mello-chan?

Mello: MELLO-_KUN!_

Misa: Okie dokie, Mello-_KUN_!

Mello: (annoyed) I'm going out.

Misa: With who? You're girlfriend?!

Mello: I don't have a girlfriend!

Misa: But Glow-chan said Mello-_KUN _and Kiari-chan were going out!

Mello: (blush) No! We're only friends! FRIENDS! Get it?!

Misa: Mello-_KUN _didn't have to start yelling. (tears up)

Mello: (leaves)

**CABIN TWO (Naomi and Takada)**

Takada: (ignoring Naomi)

Naomi: Okay, Takada let's at least try to get along.

Takada: ...no...

Naomi: Well, at least we both got what we wanted. Higuchi is leaving!

Takada: Yeah, whatever.

Naomi: You know what?! You SUCK! (leaves)

**CABIN THREE (Halle and Wedy)**

Wedy: (reading a magazine)

Halle: HOW CAN THEY WANT TO VOTE ME OFF?! I WAS ALWAYS NICE TO THEM!

Wedy: (calmly flips the page, ignoring Halle)

Halle: WEDY! WHY DO THINK THEY WANTED ME OUT?! I'M THE BEST! WHY DID THEY WANT ME OFF?!

Wedy: They think of you as a threat.

Halle: BUT WHY ME?! RAYE AND BEYOND BIRTHDAY ARE ALSO THREATS! HELL, GEVANNI IS THE BIGGEST THREAT ON OUR TEAM! WHY NOT HIM?!

Wedy: Hn, you got me there.

Halle: (keeps on ranting)

**CABIN FOUR (Glow and Kiari)**

Kiari: (listening to music)

Glow: (reading a book)

Kiari: (still, listening to music and lip syncing the words)

Glow: (still, reading a book)

Mello: (barges in) Kiari! Glow! Misa is getting all my nerves!

Kiari: (still listening to music, doesn't even notice Mello's there)

Glow: (still reading, ignoring Mello)

Mello: (a little pissed) KIARI! GLOW!

Kiari: (again, listening to music)

Glow: Hm? (looks up from the book) Oh, hi Mello!

Mello: Can you get Kiari's attention?

Glow: Oh la la! Why?

Mello: I want to bitch to you and Kiari!

Glow: Oh, okay! (throws a pillow at Kiari)

Kiari: Holy crap! (turns off music) F***! Don't do that!

Mello: I couldn't get your attention!

Kiari: Well, NOW YOU FREAKING HAVE IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Glow: Jeez! He's just trying to bitch to us!

Kiari: Oh... Misa getting on your nerves?

Mello: YES! She keeps on calling me Mello-CHAN!

Kiari, Glow: (trying to hold back laughs)

Kiari: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CHAN!

Mello: Now, she accents to "kun" whenever she says my name!

Glow: So... you're telling us this... why?

Mello: I wanted to get away from that idiot!

Kiari: Yeah, you have it worse, I only have her on my team.

Mello: Why can't you be team Whammy?

Kiari: Kids in the Whammy house against Kira, I, on the other hand, support Kira.

Mello: I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEUTRAL!

Glow: Nope! She's convinced Kira is good.

Mello: (grabs Kiari's shoulders and shakes her) WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

Kiari: (turns serious) It's a personal reason...

Mello: AND I DON'T KNOW IT?! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!

Kiari: You don't need to know, no one does... it's the past...

Glow: Secret? Tell me!

Kiari: No.

Glow: Tell me!

Kiari: No... I'm leaving... (leaves the cabin)

Mello: What went up her ass?

Glow: Whoops! I forgot, she's a secretive one! My bad! I'll go get her!

Mello: ...you have a death wish...

**CABIN FIVE (Aizawa and Gevanni)**

Gevanni: I'm so glad I'm not getting voted off!

Aizawa: (sarcastic) Yeah, that would've been a tragic loss.

Gevanni: Yeah, and I wouldn't get any.

Aizawa: Any what?

Gevanni: You know! (does the "more nurses")

Aizawa: You perv...

**CABIN SIX (Light and Higuchi)**

Light: I'm very elated to finally say, "Goodbye, Higuchi."

Higuchi: YEAH? WELL, I'M VERY INFLATED TO SAY... UH... F*** YOU!

Light: It's "elated," not "inflated."

Higuchi: NO! YOU'RE WRONG!

Light: Hey, look at the time! Your ride out will be here soon! (pushes Higuchi out)

Higuchi: WAIT!

Light: (slams the door in Higuchi's face)

(A/N: Wow... Light _must _be strong, if he could push that fat lard out the door! xD)

**CABIN SEVEN (Near and Matsuda)**

Near: (playing with his toys)

Matsuda: Yea! I'm so glad my team wasn't last! We're awesome!

Near: Why are you so excited?

Matsuda: I wouldn't want to see anyone on my team leave!

Near: You know, if your team came in last, you would be leaving...

Matsuda: ...(sniffle)... why don't you go outside?

Near: I don't like to...

Matsuda: It's so nice out, how about we get some fresh air in, huh?

Near: Sure...

Matsuda: (opens the window)

Random fangirl: (comes in through window) OMG! NEAR! (picks Near up) YOU'RE SOOO CUUUTE! EEK! (leaves and brings Near with her)

Matsuda: ...That's probably why he doesn't go outside...

**CABIN EIGHT (Mikami and Mogi)**

Mikami: (silently reading the newpaper)

Mogi: Um... Mikami...

Mikami: (looks up from newspaper)

Mogi: I couldn't help but notice... do you like someone on this camp?

Mikami: I like Kami and justice.

Mogi: I meant _like-like_.

Mikami: Then, no.

Mogi: No one?

Mikami: Yes, no one.

Mogi: Not even someone, you know, on your team?

Mikami: Not at all.

Mogi: Really? When you were in the middle of the lake, I noticed Kiari and Mello were talking. After they were talking for some time, that's when you started rowing very hard, leading your team to the win.

Mikami: I work out, it's not a surprise I'm strong.

Mogi: No, when a person is, I don't know, jealous, adrenaline runs through the body and can cause a lot of things to happen. For example, pulling a team of three a long distance in a canoe.

Mikami: Emotions have nothing to do with that.

Mogi: (not convinced) Right...

**CABIN NINE (Matt and Raye)**

Matt: (playing is PSP)

Raye: You know, if you play that too long, you'll turn blind.

Matt: Where'd you hear that?

Raye: A friend of a friend.

Matt: Wow, your friend hangs out dumb asses.

Raye: Watch your language.

Matt: (twitch)

Naomi: (knocks on the door)

Raye: (gets the door) Hey.

Naomi: Hello. (walks in) Hi, Matt.

Matt: Naomi, how can you like a serious dude like _this _guy?

Naomi: He's not a dude.

Matt: (twitch) I can't stand two of them! I'm leaving! (goes to Glow's cabin)

**CABIN TEN (L and Beyond Birthday)**

L: (eating sweets)

B.B.: (eating jam)

L: So... are you glad Higuchi is leaving?

B.B.: Heck yeah, he's an idiot. The last thing we need is that low-class buffoon weighing down our team... literally...

L: That was kind of harsh.

B.B.: Try tolerating that guy for more than two minutes; you'll think the same.

L: True. (continues eating sweets)

* * *

What the characters think:

**Team Kira:**

Light: Yes, that idiot is off. Now I have a cabin all to myself.

Misa: YAY! MISA-MISA AND BOYFRIEND-KUN CAN NOW BE TOGETHER MORE WITHOUT HIGUCHI-KUN!

Takada: ...Misa, like he'll be spending time with _you..._idiot.

Kiari: (sarcastically) Yeah, Misa's the idiot.

Takada: What's that supposed to mean?!

Kiari: Nothing! (smiles devilishly)

Mikami: I only have one question... Kiari, _why_ do you support Kira?

Kiari: Why is everyone asking me that?! Well... I might say later... when the time's right...

Takada: Probably a stupid reason.

Kiari: SAKUJO!

**Team Whammy:**

Near: (runs in) And people ask why I don't go outside!?

Glow: I'm not surprised you have some fangirls. You're so adorable! (pinches Near's cheeks)

Matt: What about me?!

Glow: You're not adorable... (slightly sarcastically) You're HOT!

L: (curious)

Mello: Near gets a fangirl and I don't?! NOT NICE!

Glow: You get Kiari!

Mello: Oh, yeah... I can't believe she wouldn't tell me that secret! I MUST KNOW!

**Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L:**

Matsuda: Near was being kind of mean... but it's okay, I get that a lot.

Mogi: I'm wondering if Mikami's also hiding a few secrets... hm...

Aizawa: I'm glad Higuchi's off, he hurts my ears.

Naomi: Raye and I seem to get on Matt's nerves... cool.

Wedy: I had to deal with Halle... ugh, why can't she see that team Whammy finding her a threat is a good thing?!

**Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT:**

Raye: Now that Higuchi's leaving, we might be able to win.

Gevanni: Yeah, and I can't believe Aizawa called me a pervert.

B.B.: I can believe it.

Gevanni: Well! I only want to get laid, is that so wrong?

Halle: (seductively) Not at all...

B.B.: Why am I on their team?

Higuchi:I'M NOT LEAVING!!! (gets pushed into a boat) I'M STAYING!! THIS IS SO UNFAIR! (voice drifts away with the boat)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note, any of it's characters, or Glow... but I have permission! (Even though LarvaxMiyu is away right now and not talking to me... T.T) I only own... Kiari... and the idea! (WOW! I OWN TWO THINGS! COOL!)

xXforsaken0369Xx: Hope you liked this chapter! To tell the truth, I really can't wait for the challenge coming up AFTER the next challenge! But that's beside the point! Thanks to ScarletteDream and Michi likes Cake for telling me who you wanted voted off! It seemed Higuchi HAD to leave; both of them voted for him! HA! Maybe next time some more people will vote... ^_^" Anyway, hoped you liked the chapter, and happy holidays!

Just so you know! Most of the OCs' actions are based off of the stories in which they are the main character. If you want to understand Kiari more, then "The Demented Story Of Kiari," is pretty much Kiari's life story (And if you are planning on reading it, just know that the first few chapters suck, but the writing gets better as you head onto the most recent chapters). For Glow, "Crystal Tears," is the childhood of Glow. There will be a sequel, though... I'm pretty sure it's going to be called, "The Name," or something like that... xD Both good stories and might clear some things up... (in my case, clear things up later! xD)

Have a wonderful Wintehanuchristmakwanza! (Winter, Hanukkah, Christmas, Kwanza, and if I missed any, then... HAPPY WHATEVER!)


	5. Challenge: Beach Volleyball

**DEATH NOTE CHALLENGE! BEACH VOLLEYBALL!**

Rem: Welcome, one and all, to Death Note Challenge! Last time, Higuchi was voted off by two of the three teams.

Ryuk: Hyuk, now for today's challenge: beach volleyball.

Kiari: Yes!

Near: (twirling hair) Oh, crap.

Rem: There will be two leagues; the girls and the guys.

Ryuk: Each team will have to have two people to play in today's games, hyuk.

L: But, there's only one girl on our team.

Matt: L, did you forget? Mello's on our team!

Kiari: HAHAHA! M-Matt! That w-wasn't nice! HAHAHA!

Mello: (pissed off)

Rem: Don't worry, Mello. We know you're a guy.

Mello: (still pissed)

Rem: If you only have one girl on your team, a person from another team will sub in or maybe we'll allow a person of the opposite gender to sub in, as long as the game is at least a little well-balanced.

Ryuk: Hyuk, or maybe our guest referees can join in.

Raye: Guest referees?

Rem: Well, since that came up, let's introduce our referees for today. First is Soichiro Yagami!

Soichiro: (walks in)

Ryuk: Hyuk, how interesting.

Rem: Next is... Delilah! (A/N: She isn't from an anime, Delilah is actually one of my other friend's OC. She wanted me to put her OC in the story, so I did! I'm so nice!)

Delilah: (walks in like she's drunk)

Kiari: Yo! Double D!

Glow: Hey, Dumb Delilah!

Near: (twirling hair) She's not dumb.

Kiair: (sarcastic) Right... wait, does she even know how to play volleyball?

Glow: She's played before, remember?

Kiari: (flashbacks) NOOOO!!! DON'T LET HER CALL THE SHOTS!!

Ryuk: I don't think I'm going to listen to you, hyuk. This is going to be interesting.

Rem: Last guest ref is... Watari!

Glow, Kiari: (run up to Watari and hugs him) GRANDPA!

Ryuk: Hyuk, get off the man.

Glow: Whoops, sorry!

Kiari: (still hugging Watari) I haven't seen you in so long!

Watari: Can't... breathe... Kiari... I missed you... but, please... get off...

Kiari: (lets go) Heh! Sorry about that!

Rem: Anyway! You get and hour to figure out who's going to be playing and an hour and a half to change and practice.

Ryuk: Hyuk, off you go!

**TEAM WHAMMY**

L: So, who's played volleyball before?

Matt: Mello played on a league, remember?

Glow: Oh, yeah! He dressed up as a girl to be on the girl's league!

Mello: (getting angry)

Matt: Yeah! And he couldn't be on the guys league because it was too hard!

Mello: (really pissed off) OKAY! WE GET IT!

L: Glow, I watched you, Mello, and Kiari all play on the league. I've got to say, you are all very good. I think Glow should play and try to convince Kiari to sub in for us, while Mello and Matt play for the guys.

Matt: Why me?

L: I have better things to do and if Near was playing, Mello would spike the ball at Near's head instead of over the net.

Matt: ...true...

Glow: But I doubt Kiari would abandon her team when she's obviously the best. Also, if I do convince her, Light and Mikami wouldn't allow me to take her. As I said, Kiari is the best girl player on their team and they want to win.

L: That's true... do any of the other girls play well?

Glow: I don't know... When practice time comes around, I'll see who can sub in.

**TEAM KIRA**

Kiari: Okay, so it's obvious that Light and Mikami are playing for the guys, but the dilemma is... who's going to play with me?

Takada: Why are you so sure you're going to be the one playing?

Kiari: Think about it like this; you and Misa don't like each other, so putting you both on the same team is out of the question. Also, I've played for years. I'm probably better than everyone here.

Takada: (whispering) Cocky bitch.

Kiari: You don't believe me?

Takada: (stares at Kiari) No.

Kiari: (smirks) Light, get that volleyball and toss it to me.

Light: (gets the volleyball and tosses it at Kiari)

Kiari: (spikes the ball at Takada's head)

Takada: (Isn't fast enough to block herself, let alone get out of the way) AH!

Kiari: You were saying?

Takada: Ouch... that was hard and un-called for.

Kiari: I wasn't even trying. Just think about the damage I can do if I was actually intending to beat you.

Misa: Hehehe... Takada-chan would be knocked out!

Kiari: Exactly... Anyway! So, I'll decide who will be playing with me when we have time to practice... In the meantime, Takada, go rest your head.

**TEAM OMG-I-MET-THE-L**

Wedy: So... Naomi and myself will be playing for the girls and Mogi and Aizawa will play for the guys.

Matsuda: Why can't I play?

Naomi: Have you ever played?

Matsuda: No... but I want to!

Mogi: Don't let Matsuda play. Remember why Higuchi is off?

Aizawa: Because no one liked him?

Mogi: That too, but his team was in last place because they made a mistake. We need to be confident in our players.

Naomi: But look at who we're up against! (points to Light and Mikami) Kira and his block-body worshipper, (points to L, Near, Matt and Mello) the candy-eating stick, the weak, defective child, the sit-on-his-ass gamer, the girly man, (points to Beyond Birthday and Gevanni) the jam-eating serial killer, and the smart-ass pervert. I think we're going to win.

Mogi: You forgot Raye.

Naomi: He's my fiance, do you really expect me to say something bad about him? Actually, he's the best, strongest man here.

Wedy: You're kidding, right?

Naomi: (glares at Wedy)

Aizawa: Remember, there's a girl's round. If you get last place, we might be up for elimination.

Wedy: Let me analyze the girls. (points to Misa, Takada, Kiari) Idiot, kira-lover, emo wussy, (points to Glow) weak nerd, (points to Halle) and stupid SPK member.

**Meanwhile...**

Kiari: WHAT?!

Misa: Why is Kiari-chan mad?

Kiari: (strides over to Glow) WEDY JUST CALLED US NAMES!

Glow: Wait? What?!

Kiari: She called me an emo wussy!

Mello: Ouch.

Kiari: And she called you a weak nerd!

Matt: Oo... cold.

Kiari, Glow: I'm going to fucking KILL HER!!

Matt, L: (holding back Glow)

Mello: (holding back Kiari)

Mikami, Light: (walk over)

Light: What's going on?

L: Wedy called them names.

Light: That's it?

Mikami: Wait, what were the names?

Mello: Kiari the emo wussy and Glow the weak nerd.

Mikami: Yeah, that's harsh.

Kiari: MELLO! GET OFF!

Mello: NO!

Kiari: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

Mello: AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE?!

Kiari: ...

Light: He got you there.

Kiari: Mello. Get. Off.

Mello: Kiari. No.

Kiari: WHY NOT?!

Mello: I like it better this way.

Kiari: (blush)

Mikami: (jealous) We'll take it from here. (takes Kiari)

Light, Mikami, Kiari: (walk back to Misa and Takada)

Glow: Okay... I'm calm now. You guys can let go.

Matt, L: (let go)

**Back to Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L**

Matsuda: Yeah! We're going to win!

Aizawa: (not convinced) WE should stay on the safe side.

Wedy: Stop being a kill-joy! Matsuda, you can play.

Matsuda: Yay!

**TEAM JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT**

Halle: Okay, so Raye and Gevanni will play for the guys and I'll wait til practicing time to chose who will play with me.

B.B.: Why can't I play?

Raye: You need good posture to play volleyball well.

Halle: And we don't want to make a mistake like last time.

B.B.: Even though it was a relief to have him off...

Raye: I know it was, but now we have good people on our team, we don't want to screw everything up.

Gevanni: (perverted smirk) I'd like to screw everything up.

Raye: You pervert...

Rem: Okay! So everyone, you have an hour and a half to change and come back here to practice. Time starts... now!

All the teams: (go to their cabins to change)

**CABIN ONE**(Mello and Misa)

Misa: Mello-KUN is going down!

Mello: Yeah, doubt it.

Misa: (gets her bikini and pauses) HOW IS MISA-MISA GOING TO CHANGE WITH MELLO-_KUN_ IN HERE?!

Mello: How about you get out of the cabin while I change and when I'm done, I'll leave you to change.

Misa: ...okay!

**CABIN TWO**(Naomi and Takada)

Naomi: (while getting dressed) Team Kira is going down!

Takada: You talk big, but you and your "team" don't have something my team and I have.

Naomi: What's that?

Takada: SKILLS! (leaves, fully changed into her bikini)

**CABIN THREE**(Halle and Wedy)

Halle: (changing) You know, I heard what you said about Misa, Takada, Kiari, Glow and I.

Wedy: Yeah, so?

Halle: Just save it for on the court. (leaves)

**CABIN FOUR**(Glow and Kiari)

Glow: (changing)

Kiari: (also, changing, then starts singing "Caramelldansen")

_Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Komigen  
Vem som helst kan vara med  
So ror pa era fotter  
O-a-a-a!  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la!  
Gor som vi  
Till denna melodi_

_Oh-ahh-ahh-ahh!  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gor som vi gor  
Ta na gra steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vihar med  
Caramell Dansen!_

_O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa  
_

Glow: (looks at Kiari like she's speaking a different language)

Kiari: What?

Glow: You actually know the lyrics?

Kiari: Yup! (puts on a purple tank top and long, black, baggy shorts)

Glow: I'm pretty sure you have to wear a bikini in order to play.

Kiari: No one ordered me to and if needed, I'm wearing a bikini under this.

Glow: Whatever (puts on shorts)

**CABIN FIVE**(Aizawa and Gevanni)

Aizawa: (getting dressed)

Gevanni: (singing) I kissed a guy and I liked it!

Aizawa: (getting nervous, so he leaves)

**CABIN SIX** (Light)

Light: (gets dressed and leaves, not much to do when you're alone)

**CABIN SEVEN**(Near and Matsuda)

Matsuda: (dressing, but is a little lonely because Near isn't around)

**CABIN EIGHT **(Mikami and Mogi)

Mikmai: (getting dressed)

Mogi: (also... getting dressed... how original...)

Mikami: ...See you on the court... (leaves)

Mogi: ...(leaves)

**CABIN NINE** (Matt and Raye)

Raye: (getting dressed) (A/N: I´m getting really bored of writing, ''getting dressed'')

Matt: (putting on clothing!)

Raye: Good luck out there.

Matt: GOOD LUCK, MY ASS!

Raye: That was very un-called for.

Matt: Well, SCREW YOU! GOD DAMN IT!

Kiari: (randomly intruding) It's ''Gosh darn it!''

Raye: (straight face) ...she´s right...

Matt: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! (leaves)

Kiari: (looks at Raye) ...you're boring...

**CABIN TEN **(L and Beyond Birthday)

...No one is even in this cabin!

**At the court**

Glow: (walking with Kiari) Okay... so now I have to figure out who I'm going to play with.

Kiari: I'll play with you, unless our teams are playing each other. Then you're screwed!

Rem: (randomly interupting) The teams have to be the same throughout the whole challenge. (leaves)

Kiari: Boy, that sucks. Well, I have to chose between an idiot and a bitch! See you later! (leaves)

Mello: (walks next to Glow) If you want to, I'll play with you.

Glow: Is that allowed?

Rem: (comes up again) Yes. (leaves)

Mello: That was... weird.

Glow: Tell me about it... well, let's practice!

Kiari: (talking to Misa and Takada) Okay, to bump, you go like this! (air bumps nothing)

Takada: What do you take me for? An idiot?

Misa: (air bumping)

Kiari: Okay, now let's see how you do with a ball! (tosses the ball at Misa)

Misa: MISA-MISA HAS THE BALL! (gets hit on the head with the volleyball)

Kiari: Uh... good job? (tosses the ball to Takada)

Takada: (bumps it to Kiari, but is a few yards off)

Kiari: Good, now the set! You do it like this! (demonstrates) Make sure your hands are in a triangle and you can see through it. If I were to put a volleyball on your hands, it would fit nicely. (puts a volleyball on Misa's hands, ball stays there, same with Takada) Lastly, when the ball make contact with your hands, you kind of catch it, then flick it off. Now let's try. (tosses ball to Misa)

Misa: MISA-MISA HAS THE BALL! (tries to get the ball, but ends up hitting Light in the head) LIGHT-KUN! MISA-MISA'S SORRY!

Light: (rubbing head) No matter, I'm fine.

Kiari: Okay, Takada.

Takada: (does an _amazing_ set)

**Meanwhile**

Halle: So... who should I play with?

Gevanni: I'll play with you any day.

Halle: Sure, big boy.

Rem: Okay, since everyone is here, we'll start the games! First are the girls! And--wait... Kiari, Glow, sad to say, but you have to wear a bikini.

Kiari: I'D LIKE TO SEE THIS RULE!

Light: (hand Kiari the "Death Note Challenge: Rules to Beach Volleyball")

Kiari: Shit...

Glow: (take off her shorts)

Matt: (dog whistles)

Glow: Stop it, Matt!

Kiari: (figiting, then reaches toward her shirt)

Mello: Woo! Kiari!

Kiari: (blushes and pulls her shirt down)

Light: Mello, you're being so immature.

Mello: It's not everyday your best friend is forced to strip in front of everyone!

Mikami: (blush) Stop being a jerk.

Kiari: (takes her tank top off)

Mello: KIARI! LOOKING GOOD!

Mikami: (blushing uncontrollably)

Kiari: (blushing almost as red as Mikami and takes off her shorts, only to reveal a purple and black bikini)

Mello: OMG! KIARI! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE HOT!

Kiari: (face as red as a potato-I mean tomato)

Mikami: (blushing so much, his face is as hot as a lava)

Ryuk: Hyuk, very interesting.

Kiari: I feel so violated!

Rem: Yeah, but rules are rules. Anyway, ladies first, Team Whammy and Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L are up.

* * *

_After about four minutes, Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L lost all four games... Naomi and Wedy were full of themselves and thought they were "too good to hit the ball" while Mello and Glow only had bring the ball over the net, and they did! ...a little harder than needed, but they won! 25 to 0._

* * *

Ryuk: Hyuk, that was interesting... now it's Team Kira vs. Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT

* * *

_It wasn't even a close game... Kiari and Takada always served over the net, Kiari always (amazingly) passed it to Takada who would set it perfectly, in which Kiari would spike the ball into Gevanni and Halle's heads. Most of the games ended up 25 to 3._

* * *

Rem: Okay, now it's Team Kira vs. Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L.

* * *

_The game was not even close... Kiari served the whole time, in which the ball always ended up hitting someone in the head, but not with enough force to get over the net. Team Kira won two games before Naomi and Wedy were on the ground, unconscious._

* * *

Ryuk: Hyuk, interesting. Before we go to the final rounds for the girls, it's Team Whammy vs. Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT

_

* * *

_

_Defiantly closer than Team Whammy vs. Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L. At first, it was a tie; Team Whammy won two games, same with Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT. During the final game, Mello and Glow turned their game up a notch, and won the last game 25 to 18._

* * *

Rem: Great game Team Whammy! The final rounds for the girls will be Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L vs. Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT for third place. Then Team Whammy and Team Kira playing for first. Now, so the girl's can cool down before the most important game, the guys will go now.

Mello: I WAS JUST PLAYING!

Ryuk: Hyuk, too bad.

Mello: THAT'S NO FAIR!

Kiari: PAY BACK'S A BITCH! ISN'T IT, MELLO?!

Mello: (sob) You're not nice.

Kiari: (sarcastically) Aww! Did I hurt your feelings?

Mello: (sob) Yes.

Matt: Hey! Kiari! Why don't you kiss him, make him feel better?!

Mello: (blush, smirk)

Kiari: (blush) SHUT UP, MATT!

Mikami: (jealous)

Rem: Anyway! First up for the guys are Team Whammy and Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L.

Matsuda:This will be a piece of cake!

L: CAKE! WHERE?! (A/N: I couldn't resist!)

* * *

_Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as Matsuda thought. Team Whammy beat the shit out of Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L (even though Mello was tired and, well, sweaty). Matt and Mello didn't really have to try to defeat Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L because they never moved! Matsuda was standing there, happy as usual, while Mogi always blamed Matsuda for not getting the ball, even if it was on the other side of the court. ("You could've got that!") The games always ended as 25 to 1._

* * *

Ryuk: I wonder who plays volleyball better, the girls or the guys, hyuk.

Rem: Ha ha. Anyway, next is Team Kira vs. Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-HECK-OF-IT

* * *

_It was a good game, despite Gevanni's playing. Gevanni was still tired from playing the girl's round and it defiantly showed. Beside that, Mikami and Light made a good team; they made mostly good plays and never let the ball hit the ground. Raye played all right for a man of his age (xD), but in the end, Team Kira won all the games, usually coming out as 25 to 16._

* * *

Ryuk: Hyuk, nice job, very interesting game. Next is Team Kira vs. Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L.

* * *

_The game went almost exactly like when Team Whammy played against Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L, only most of the games turned out 25 to 0._

* * *

Rem: I think I know who's going to lose this challenge. Anyway, next for the guys is Team Whammy vs. Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT.

* * *

_Team Whammy played a good game, but they ended up... winning! Raye and Gevanni played their best, but there best just wasn't enough to beat the unstoppable Whammy boys. The games ended up 25 to 20._

* * *

Ryuk: Interesting. Playing for third place would be Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L and Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT and Team Whammy and Team Kira will be playing for first.

Rem: Oh, and there's a twist in the final games.

Aizawa: What could it possibly be?

Rem: Well, both the girl's and the guy's games will be at the same time.

Mello, Gevanni: WHAT?!

Glow: (worried)

Ryuk: Hyuk, this is the one time you can change your team.

Rem: And also, now the entire team on the court have to be the same gender.

Halle, Glow: WHAT?!

Kiari: (smirks, thinking: Wow, they're screwed)

Ryuk: Hyuk, don't worry, we'll give you 30 minutes to chose your team for the most important game.

Rem: Time starts, now.

Mello: (talking to Glow) I have to play with Matt, sorry.

Glow: Yeah, I kind of guessed that, but who's going to play with me?

L: (thumb on his lower lip) There are only two girls that aren't playing that we can use.

Glow: Who? Misa and Double D?

L: (nods head)

Mello: Wow... we're screwed.

Glow: Ugh! I guess I'll ask Double D if she's willing to play on my team. (walks to Double D) Hey...

Double D: Hey! How are you?

Glow: Well, I wanted to know if you could play with me for the finals...

Double D: Really?! Sure! (jumps up and down) Yay!

Glow: Crap...

Halle: (thinking: Damn... Delilah is taken, I guess that leaves me with Misa-Misa) Well, it's the only option. (walks up to Misa) Hey, Misa.

Misa: Hi, Halle-chan!

Halle: Yeah, well, I wanted to know if your would play on my team for the finals.

Misa: Only if it's okay with Light-kun! LIGHT-KUNNNNNN!

Light: Huh?

Misa: CAN MISA-MISA PLAY WITH HALLE-CHAN FOR THE FINALS?!

Light: (whispers to Kiari)

Kiari: (nods head)

Light: Yes, it's fine.

Misa: YAY! MISA-MISA CAN PLAY VOLLEYBALL WITH HALLE-CHAN!

Halle: (sarcastically) Yay.

Rem: Your 30 minutes are over, let's start the games! Starting with the teams playing for third place.

* * *

_Naomi and Wedy was more cocky now that Misa was playing, but in the end, Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT won by a few points._

_Raye and Gevanni played their hearts out, and won! Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L lost by a landslide, therefore leaving their team in last place._

* * *

Rem: Nicely played, now it's time for the game we've all been waiting for! Team Whammy vs. Team Kira for the number one spot!

Mello: I will be number one!

* * *

_Kiari and Takada played even better than they did before, and Glow had to be the talent for both her and Double D. It seems Dumb Delilah isn't only just stupid, she's also very uncoordinated. Team Kira ended up winning 25 to 21 most of the games._

_Mello and Matt played a good game, and yet, so did Mikami and Light. After the four games, the score was tied, and the game went into overtime. In the end, Team Kira ended up winning 27 to 25._

* * *

Ryuk: Hyuk, that game was very interesting.

Rem: Good game, guys and girls. Team Kira, this is your second win.

Light: (smirk)

Kiari: (smiles and looks at Mikami)

Mikami: (looks at Kiari and smiles himself)

Ryuk: Hyuk, Team Whammy came in second again.

Mello: (fuming)

Rest of Team Whammy: (doesn't care)

Rem: Anyway, Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L is up for elimination this week; that means, readers, message xXforsaken0369Xx who you would like to be voted off and review telling her what you thought of this chapter. Have a good day, and hope to see you next time on, Death Note Challenge!

* * *

What the characters think of today's challenge?

**TEAM KIRA**

Light: We played hard and won. That's pretty cool.

Misa: Misa-Misa loved playing with Halle-chan! It was so much fun!

Takada: I'm surprised Kiari and I made such a good team.

Kiari: Why are you so surprised?

Takada: You suck.

Kiari: WHY, I OUGHTA--! (tries to pounce on Takada)

Light, Mikami: (holding back Kiari)

Takada: (smirks, then leaves)

Kiari: (sigh) Anyway, the challenge was awesome! I love volleyball! And we all played great today!

Mikami: Yeah... Everything is great...

**TEAM WHAMMY**

Mello: SECOND PLACE! AGAIN! DAMN IT!

Glow: Calm down, at least we're not last place.

Near: (twirling hair) We did a good job.

Mello YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!

Near: (ignoring Mello)

L: They did a good job.

Matt: It was a cool challenge, even though my favorite part was annoying Kiari and Mello. Hehehe...

**TEAM JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT**

Halle: Wow... we were so close to elimination again. I'm so happy we're safe!

Gevanni: It was fun _working _with Halle. (perverted smirk)

Raye: Perv... anyway, we played hard out there. Thank goodness we're safe for another week.

B.B.: Having Misa, rather than Delilah, play with Halle was probably a good decision.

**TEAM OMG-I-MET-THE-L**

Naomi: I was sure we were going to win.

Aizawa: Well, you were wrong.

Mogi: Yeah, next time, stay quiet before saying bad things about the competition.

Matsuda: Come on, we didn't do that bad!

Wedy: We came in last.

Matsuda: Well, look on the bright side! Uh...

Aizawa: There is no bright side.

Naomi: I hope Matsuda gets voted off...

xXforsaken0369Xx: Well, that was the longest Death Note Challenge chapter I've written. I enjoyed writing this chapter (since I play volleyball myself) and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please, R&R and message me telling who you want voted off! Last time I got two people, now, I want at least THREE people! Anyway, I'll try and update faster next time! (About that, I'm re-writing the crappy chapters of my other story, so it's going to take a little longer for me to update this story)

DISCLAIMER!! I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE, CARAMELL, GLOW (I have permission!), OR DOUBLE D (again, I have permission!) I ONLY OWN KIARI AND THE IDEAS!


	6. Second Elimination

**DEATH NOTE CHALLENGE! SECOND ELIMINATION!**

Rem: Welcome, one and all to the second elimination of Death Note Challenge! Our last challenge was a beach volleyball challenge, in which Team Whammy came in second, Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-It came in third, and Team Kira whooped every ones asses. Today, we will be eliminating someone from Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L. Our players had to choose between Naomi, Wedy, Matsuda, Mogi and Aizawa. After two hours, the teams will now come into this room and tell us who is leaving today. Teams, come in.

All of the teams: (come in and sit at the table, Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L sitting at the end)

Ryuk: Hyuk, now it's time for this elimination to start. Team Whammy, who did you vote off?

Glow: I'm fed up with this person! They're so mean and they don't deserve to go on in this game. That's why I told everyone to vote Wedy off.

Ryuk: Hyuk, this is interesting...

Rem: Now, Team Kira, who did you vote off?

Kiari: Our team thought it would be the best to vote off the strongest player... but we chose to vote off Wedy instead.

Wedy: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Kiari: Mogi and Aizawa pwn you.

Wedy: WHY, I OUGHT TA--

Kiari: (walks over to Wedy and knocks her out)

Glow: THANK YOU!

Kiari: (smirk)

Rem: Okay... so that's two votes for Wedy. There's no need to see Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT's vote... but we'll ask to see anyway.

B.B.: We voted off Mogi... but I guess it really doesn't matter...

Ryuk: Nope. It really doesn't.

Rem: Anyway, when Wedy gains consciousness, please tell her that she has to pack her bags.

Kiari: Gladly... (smirk)

Ryuk: Hyuk, how about we let Rem tell her.

Kiari: Fine... (leaves)

Everyone else, except Wedy and Rem: (leaves)

**CABIN ONE**(Mello and Misa)

Misa: Misa-Misa's sad that Wedy-chan is leaving!

Mello: Why? She and Naomi trash-talked everyone.

Misa: But she was so nice to Misa-Misa!

Mello: Uh... I'm not even going to talk about that... (leaves to go to Cabin four)

**CABIN TWO**(Naomi and Takada)

Naomi: Uh... thanks... for not voting me off.

Takada: Why would I vote you off? You're obviously no competition.

Naomi: What do you mean by that?

Takada: Well, you're team lost. Talk about being the worst.

Naomi: (sarcastic) Yeah, and your team is SO good!

Takada: Well, we turned out number one for all of the challenges.

Naomi: EF YOU! (leaves to Cabin nine)

**CABIN THREE**(Halle and Wedy)

Halle: (in the room, bored and happy. No one to talk to, but Wedy's leaving!) Bored, bored, bored, bored... (leaves to Cabin five)

**CABIN FOUR**(Glow and Kiari)

Kiari: (listening to music again)

Glow: (reading a book)

Mello: (comes in) GLOW! KIARI!

Glow, Kiari: (looks up, expecting Mello)

Kiari: Hey, Mello! Wazzup, home skillet biscuit?!

Mello: Yo! Noting much, bi-atch.

Glow: You guys are so white...

Kiari: You're the one to be talking!

Glow: (smiles)

_Awkward silence_

Kiari: (turns on music and starts dancing)

Mello: (randomly starts dancing with Kiari)

Glow: (gets up and starts dancing with the two weirdos, but ends up pushing Mello and Kiari on the bed)

Mello: (over Kiari)

Kiari: (blushing really hard) Mello! Get off! (pushes Mello off)

**CABIN FIVE**(Aizawa and Gevanni)

Aizawa: (sigh)

Gevanni: What?

Aizawa: I'm glad I didn't get kicked off.

Gevanni: Yeah...

Halle: (enters the cabin)

Gevanni: Hey, hot stuff! What's shaken?

Halle: If any luck, the bed will be.

Aizawa: (wide-eyed) Uh... I'll leave... (goes anywhere but there)

**CABIN SIX** (Light)

Light: (reading, not much to fight about when you're alone)

**CABIN SEVEN**(Near and Matsuda)

Matsuda: Yay! I'm not off!

Near: God job, you're incapable of getting a vote.

Matsuda: (sob)

Near: Emotions are useless.

Matsuda: (sob)

Near: (looks up at Matsuda)

Matsuda: (sob)

Double D: (bursts in) HI NEAR! I COULDN'T LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!

Near: (blush) Uh... bye?

Double D: BYE, NEAR-KUN!

Near: (blush)

Matsuda: (pretends like nothing happened... then sob)

**CABIN EIGHT**(Mikami and Mogi)

Mogi: Thanks for not voting me off.

Mikami: No big deal. If we all didn't agree to vote off Wedy, Kiari would probably hurt us.

Mogi: That sounds like something Kiari would do.

Mikami: And you were defiantly weren't going to get Team Whammy's vote, either.

Mogi: Why do you say that?

Mikami: Glow's just as pushy as Kiari.

Mogi: (lightly laughs)

**CABIN NINE** (Matt and Raye)

Matt: (playing his PSP)

Raye: (reading his newspaper)

Naomi: (walks in, obviously angry)

Raye: (looks up) What's wrong?

Naomi: Stupid Takada! Talking trash about my team!

Matt: (not looking up from video game) You know, you were the one who trashed the other teams first.

Naomi: Shut up!

Matt: Someone's PMSing today.

Raye: Let's solve this in a calm manner. First, Matt apologize.

Matt: NO! (leaves for Cabin Four)

**CABIN TEN** (L and Beyond Birthday)

L: So you voted Mogi?

BB: Yeah, anything wrong with gameplay?

L: No, actually that's who I wanted to vote off, but Glow convinced me otherwise.

BB: Emotions are so... hard to understand...

L: Tell me about it...

What the characters thought of today's chapter

**Team Whammy**

Glow: (looks at what Mikami said) I'm not pushy! ...Am I?

Near: Yes, you are.

Mello: (To Near) And you're irritating! STFU!

Near: Anger gets you nowhere.

Matt: I learned from Raye, it's good to be weird!

L: Thanks for changing the subject, Matt. Well, I particularly liked this chapter, even though it would be best if Mogi was voted off...

**Team Kira**

Misa: Misa-Misa didn't say much in this chapter!

Takada: That's what makes it so good.

Misa: LIGHT-KUUUN! TAKADA-CHAN IS BEING MEAN!

Light: Uh... okay. Well, I enjoyed this chapter. No one really bugged me... until now.

Kiari: Hehe... I would've liked this chapter if _someone _(cough) Mello (cough) would've STAYED AWAY FROM MY PERSONAL SPACE!

Mello: Hey! It was not my fault! Glow pushed me!

Kiari: Go back to your own team!

Mikami: (glares at Mello) This chapter could've been better.

**Team OMG-I-MET-THE-L**

Matsuda: YAY! I'M STILL ON!! WOOT!

Naomi: (sarcastic) Yeah... oh, joy...

Mogi: I was almost off... Only one more team and I would be gone.

Aizawa: Yes, and it's good that you're not.

**Team JUST-RANDOMLY-PICKED-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT**

B.B.: ...My vote didn't count... and don't these people think of game play?

Halle: It's not like Wedy is COMPLETELY weak... hey! Was that a sexist comment?!

Gevanni: Halle, you're extremely hot when you're mad.

Halle: Not as hot as you. (smirk)

Raye: I'd rather not be here... but I guess this chapter was okay... Even though xXforsaken0369Xx can't write...

xXforsaken0369Xx: HEY!!! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!!!

Raye: Like I care.

xXforsaken0369Xx: //_TT (shakes a little) ANYWAY! Here's the prologue for the next chapter! (Yeah, this is going to be in paragraph form, the next chapter won't... xD)

Kiari, Glow, Matt, and Mello were making their way back to their cabins, until Kiari noticed a tall building in the distance.

"You guys keep on going, I'm going to check out something..." Kiari said, looking away from the forest that covered the dome-shaped structure.

"You sure?" Mello asked, looking a little worried.

"I'll be fine! I'm going to back within the next 20 minutes!" Kiari stated, a smile from ear to ear.

"Okay, let's go guys," Glow said, and continued her way with Matt and Mello shortly following after.

Kiari turned again to the building. 'About... 50 yards away? I'll go see...' she thought, taking her first steps into the woods. Tree by tree, step by step, Kiari slowly got closer to the mysterious place. Soon enough, in front of Kiari stood a light blue, white, and dark blue stadium. Quickly, but carefully, Kiari made her way through the doors and into the huge building. In the front was a stage, that looked almost identical to the stage used for "American Idol."

"Cool," Kiari mumbled under her breath and walked onto the stage. In the corners, there was a big selection of instruments; most of them Kiari could play. First, she walked toward the drums, her favorite instrument, and started playing a random beat that came to her mind. After she was done, she laughed a little to herself, for she made many mistakes, but it still sounded as good as a professional playing. Next, she took the guitar in her hands and played a few chords, which could only be identified as the beginning of "Maybe" by Secondhand Serenade. Then, she found the one instrument that she hadn't played in the longest time--a piano. Kiari sat down on the chair that stood behind the piano. She then played and sang with all of her heart, the song of her life.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Kiari was close to tears, but little did she know that the two men fighting for her heart were watching her form both sides of the stage.

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

'Who the hell would do this to Kiari?!' Mello and Mikami thought angrily.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Because of you  
Because of you_

Eyes full of tears, Kiari ran out of the stadium. Both guys felt sympathetic towards the girl, and ran their opposite ways to comfort her.

* * *

DISCLAIMER!! I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, SECONDHAND SERENADE, KELLY CLARKSON (That song was, "Because Of You"... if you didn't notice), GLOW (I gots permission!), DOUBLE D (Again... permission!), OR CABINS...

I only own the idea and Kiari... yep that's pretty much it... wow... I'm poor... I wonder if I could get another idea... or maybe a pony... I like the pony better... wait! Am I still writing?! Whoops! Well, see you guys next time on... DEATH NOTE CHALLENGE! (sound of trumpets)


End file.
